


The Snake Whisperer

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: G/T, Implied digestion, Kidnapped, Macro/Micro, Vore, random prompt fic, unwilling predator at first, unwilling prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A vore prompt from a random vore generator: An unwilling predator, a snake encouraging the predator to feed and an unwilling prey, starring Declan and Miles.
Kudos: 13
Collections: Anonymous





	The Snake Whisperer

Declan worried his bottom lip between his teeth as he stared at the iron cage atop his kitchen table, an even smaller, sadder looking face peeking between the bars at him as a thin voice called out to him. Declan tried his best to ignore the pleas coming from his captive, but the truth was, Declan didn’t have the faintest idea what he was doing.

“Oh my ssssweet boy,” came the voice inside his head, the one that was always lurking about. It reminded him of a serpent, a woman’s cursed tongue slithering against his consciousness, whispering dangerous words into his ears.

Declan felt his heart beginning to beat faster as he heard the snake rattle it’s tongue forcing him to shudder from head to toe. “You know what to do,” the snake said encouragingly and Declan could have sworn he felt a flick of a tongue against the outer shelf of his ear.

Declan took a tentative step towards the table, his hands growing cold and clammy as he made eye contact with the small being inside its locked prison. “That’sss it,” the snake said soothingly, “Jussst a little tassste.”

Declan came to stand at the edge of the table, his massive thighs coming to brush against the hard table top. He moved to rub his hand down his neck, a nervous habit he had come to adopt recently whenever he felt even the slightest twinge of anxiety. Could he really go through with this?

A low grumble from his stomach had Declan swallowing against his already dry throat, his eyes growing wide as he peered through the metal bars to his little prize. He felt the relief of saliva coating his parched tongue as he imagined what the tiny might taste like and found his hand moving towards the cage door on its own accord.

Miles had gone still the moment he heard the giant crossing the room, his hands freezing at the collar around his neck that bolted him to the floor of his small cage. It wasn’t until he heard the click of the lock at the door that his legs finally started to move as the propelled him further inside and away from the giant, reaching hand.

“No, no, no, no,” Miles whimpered as he renewed his struggling at his neck, his nails digging into his throat, clawing at the leather collar, but it was no use. The large hand wrapped around the chain and began slowly pulling Miles through the cage, towards the entrance and where his other hand was waiting patiently to wrap around Mile’s trembling body.

Miles gave one last effort for freedom, turning on his stomach and scraping his nails against the smooth flooring of the cage, looking for any kind of purchase to keep him inside. Suddenly, he didn’t mind being locked in the cage if it meant he would haven’t to suffer the fate so many of his kind had suffered because of the giants. However, just as before, Miles couldn’t seem to outrun his fate. He gasped when he felt a large hand pinch him between its fingers, hauling him outwards and upwards until he was flush with an enormous pair of green eyes.

“P-please,” Miles cried as he dangled in the air, “Please don’t eat me!”

But Declan didn’t hear the tiny’s pleas over the slithering voice inside his head. “Tasssste it,” the slithering tongue commanded, “ssssavor it.” Declan blinked his eyes once, like he was caught in a trance, then felt his head tip back against his shoulders as he brought the tiny to hover just over his parting mouth.

Miles screamed when he was dropped down inside the waiting giant’s maw, the hot, wet cavern closing in around him the moment he fell against the fleshy muscle of the tongue. He tried to get to his feet, but the large mass was already moving around him, causing him to fall on his bum as the tongue poked and prodded at his nakedness. It tasted him, digging its wondering tastebuds around every nook and cranny it could find. Miles whimpered as he tried to shove the offending appendage away, but the large muscle was too strong and persistent for him.

Miles didn’t notice that while he was trying to defend himself, he was being corralled to the back of the giant’s mouth. It wasn’t until he heard the horrifying gurgling sound from afar that he realized he was standing on a precipice, the long, narrow tunnel of the giant’s esophagus just one step behind him.

Declan leaned over the table, his hands gripping the edge of the table until his knuckles were white. His heart was pounding in his chest, sweat beginning to form on his brow and then he heard it, that sweet, slithering tongue whispering in his ear.

“Sssswallow him, pet,” it demanded and Declan fell prey to its voice, giving the tiny person inside of his mouth on last push.

“NOOO!” Miles screamed as he felt himself pushed over the ledge. His hands came out to grip anything to keep himself from falling into the deep darkness, but everthing he touched was too slimy and moving too fast for him to get a good grip on. He was slipping and sliding down the hallow tube of the giant’s throat, feeling the muscles around him contract and relax as they pulled him further and further down to his fate.

Declan felt his stomach gurgle as a tiny weight fell inside the empty prison, a low hum in acknowledgment of its next meal making it settle with anticipation of its newest treat. Declan sighed, pulling a wooden chair out from underneath the table and throwing himself down. His heart was still pounding in his chest, but not from anxiousness, but from excitement. He could feel his belly expanding to accommodate the tiny’s size. He rested a hand on the bulge and imagined the tiny moving around in his cage as he felt tiny hands and feet poking and prodding at his stomach’s walls.

Declan leaned his head back against his shoulders and let the soothing sounds of his gurgling stomach as he played with the open door of the tiny cage still on his table. He blinked a few times, staring at the small vessel and then grinned, imagining a whole buffet of tinies that could fit within the confines of the steel prison. He heard the snake slither in appreciation for the ideas forming in his head, but for now he needed his rest. He laid his hand comfortably on his stomach and let his mind wonder of all the possibilities that laid before him, wondering how many tinies he could stuff inside of himself before it became too much. He fell asleep with a smile on his face, instead of counting sheep, he began counting tinies.


End file.
